Unmasked
by bamboozled shuriken
Summary: After more than three years, Sasuke and Naruto finally have a heart-to-heart talk…about their sensei's face.  Needless to say, Kakashi isn't pleased.  Rated T for language, takes place after chapter 485.


I have no idea where this came out of. I just got an image in the middle of doing homework of Naruto going "The buck teeth, Sasuke...THE BUUUCCKKK TEEEETH." The line didn't actually end up in there, but meh. Anyway, enjoy, and if you have the time, drop a review while you're at it!

Think of it as a continuation of Naruto episode 101.

* * *

Three years. Three years since Uchiha Sasuke had abandoned his village and his team in pursuit of his brother, eventually vowing to destroy leaf village.

"I understand why you did it!" Naruto declared, facing down Sasuke.

"Naruto…I've said this before. You've never had parents, siblings…you've never had anyone! SO SHUT UP, YOU OUTSIDER!" the Uchiha screamed.

"That may be true." Naruto declared solemnly, placing a hand in front of Sakura, who looked as though she wanted to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp. "But be that as it may, there are still things for you back in Konoha…hopes…friends…and us."

Sasuke only responded with a glare.

"…and besides." Naruto whispered in a malevolent whisper, and for a moment you could see the twelve year old prankster again. "You never DID find out what Kakashi-sensei looked like, did you?"

"Such trivial things do not concern me." Sasuke sniffed, though there was a trace of uncertainty in his voice."

Naruto, sensing vulnerability, immediately pounced. "Remember all the theories we discussed? The big lips? The pimples? The radioactive fangs? _THE BUCK TEETH?"_

At the mention of buck teeth, Sasuke visibly shivered. The blond grinned even wider. _Just a bit more…_

"All those times sensei was unconscious, we always tried so hard." _And we would've done it if he didn't wear so many frikin' masks_. "Doesn't it annoy you that you never found out? All that time…"

oOo

"What the _hell_ were you three doing when I was unconscious?" A very pale-faced Kakashi yelped, his one visible eye twitching.

Sakura shuffled her feet nervously. "Well…we…ah…may have tried to look while you were out. I mean, its not like you really minded, its just…eeh…you know what? Konoha really needs more medics right now, what with rebuilding." She laughed nervously under the invisible kunais her sensei was aiming towards her. "I'm, uh, gonna go now. Good luck Naruto!"

She sprinted off faster than the yondaime using Hiraishin.

oOo

"…And then his chin! _HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED ABOUT HIS CHIN?_" Naruto waved his arms dramatically.

"Stop yelling!" Sasuke yelled back. "God, and you people wonder why I left…"

"Is it a double chin? Is it round? Is it one of those gross pointy ones Ebisu has?"

oOo

Somewhere in Konoha, Ebisu sneezed.

oOo

"Just admit it Sasuke." Naruto laughed. "You're still curious. Your Uchiha ego won't let this go."

"I am not." Sasuke mumbled, and, though he hated to admit it, Naruto was starting to convince him.

"Just think of all the attention! Do you know how many people have seen Kakashi-sensei's face? Think of all the money you could make selling pictures! (Naruto ignored his sensei's increasingly blanching face) You wouldn't HAVE to kill everyone in Konoha for revenge, you could make them all waste their money on pictures!"

"But…But…!" Sasuke stammered.

"Think of the giant lips!"

"No, I-"

"The pointy chin!"

"Wait, you-"

"The HORNS!" ("The hell?" Kakashi spluttered. He seemed to be saying that a lot these days.)

"I…you…but-"

"…THE BUCK TEETH!"

…

"FINE DAMMIT!"

And so, it was three shinobi that returned to Konoha that day. One Uchiha, mumbling to himself, one very energetic blond, and one very pissed off jounin that made a personal vow to kill his student later.

oOo

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE TREES...**_

oOo

Karin groaned, gingerly poking her healed skin. She was surrounded by endless forest on all sides, and she had no idea where she was.

"Uh…anyone here?"

* * *

Yeah, Sasuke's kind of out of character. Still, I hope this was fun to read!


End file.
